Misguided Ghost
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: Its been a week since Elena Bonnie and Stefan returned to Fells Church without Damon but he isn't as dead as they think...
1. Girl with the blue eyes

Misguided Ghost

A week had passed by since the death of Damon Salvatore and everyone was struggling to cope. The guardians had kept their promise and no one seemed effected by the previous events in Fells Church or the fact that Elena was meant to have been dead for a good 10 months.

"I.. I just can't believe he is gone Elena I… I loved him" bonnie sobbed as Elena tried to comfort her

"We all did bonnie" Stefan said soothingly

Elena quietly sobbed as she stroked bonnies curly red hair

"So you mean that he is dead like gone never coming back" Matt said

"For gods sake matt can't you see that he is gone he would be here otherwise" Merdith snapped

Stefan glanced down at Elena she was red eyed, her hair was a mess and she looked as pale as a ghost it was clear she hadn't slept for at least a few days.

"Look guys its getting late we all need some sleep how about we meet up here in the morning and we can take it from there" Suggested Stefan

"that's sounds like a plan" Matt said already making his way out the door, Bonnie and Merdith followed.

Stefan picked Elena up, he didn't think that her legs would carry her up the long flight of stairs. When they reached the bedroom Stefan delicately placed Elena down on her bed as she scrambled under the white and gold silk sheets, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Damon was stood outside a strangely familiar house he didn't remember why this place was so familiar but he knew that someone powerful lived inside, he didn't even know why he came to this small town that he later found out was called Fells Church, all he knew was that they lived here the girl with the blue eyes and the girl with red hair.

**You may notice the button hit it i dare you and leave a comment and if you like it we'll write more xxxxx**


	2. Nothing to live for

**Would like to say thankyou to Midnightquiver she has been an isparation and to you few people that have asked me to carry on this is for you. P.S the events in Fells Church and the death of Damon happend in book 7 but i will reveal all later.  
This is for you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Damon must of fallen asleep on the tree branch were he had placed himself outside the mysteriously familiar house as it was already turning dawn. As he observed the house he could here the people inside

"Bonnie… Bonnie dear you need to get up it almost 9 o'clock" a quiet voice said

There was a light knock on what sounded like a wooden door

"Guphurunph I don't want to get up" a groggy voice moaned

"besides I have nothing to live for" It mutterd almost silently

Something clicked inside Damon, he knew that voice, it belonged to her the girl, the one that had brought him to this town, it was the girl with the red hair, it was her voice. Damon started to put the pieces together as one by one parts of his memory began to return.

Stefan was gently tracing a pattern on Elena's forehead to help her go to sleep after she had woken up screaming for Damon, _*great another flash back of his death*_ He had thought whilst calming her down, he gently started humming the French lullaby and tracing small circles around Elena's eyes, just like his mother did when he was a young boy. Then he heard a familiar voice in his head, the voice wasn't talking to him but Stefan could hear his thoughts, it was a vampire, but why wasn't his barrier up to stop people reading him. Intrigued Stefan probed deeper into his mind and read exactly what he was thinking about. Startled Stefan jumped of the bed and crashed into Elena's cherry wood dresser the noise woke her up,

"Stefan what the hell are you doing its late!" she snapped

"Elena I'm sorry but I heard him… I mean he is hear… I mean he isn't dead" Stefan stuttered

"Who do you mean Stefan, who isn't dead" she almost shouted

He didn't reply

"For God's sake Stefan who isn't dead, is it Shinichi or Misao WHO IS IT" Elena shouted panicked

Stefan couldn't answer, all of a sudden everything started to hurt, he knew he was in his head and was forcing pain on him, Stefan fell to the floor and everything went black.

Damon had climbed the tree and was now watching her through her bedroom window

"Bonnie" he mutterd

"My little redbird, I've found you at last" he breathed.

Bonnie thought she had heard him, she thought he had breathed his name for her, she thought it came from the window she rushed over and flung the window open with a loud bang.

The window came crashing open with a bang it made Damon jump and he fell of the branch and into the bushes bellow, he looked up just in time to see Bonnie calling his name, she shut the window and Damon looked on as she sat on her bed and cried over him.

"I can't live without him Elena" Bonnie sobbed over the phone

"Bonnie I loved him too it's not just you stop being selfish and get over yourself grow up Bonnie and why don't you call me when you do" Elena shouted and hung up the phone.

Bonnie looked around she felt empty and hopeless and grief stricken, she had lost her true soul mate and now her best friend. Bonnie couldn't help herself she kept looking at the bathroom, she had started to run herself a bath but now it had overflown, Bonnie knew what she wanted to do. She stripped to her underwear, she was wearing her deep red silk lacy bra and matching thong, sure it was slutty but it was the only thing that she had left, all of her clothes were dotted around the room. She climbed into the bath she glanced around

"Goodbye mom I loved you, goodbye Elena and thankyou, goodbye everyone that I loved" she whispered sending the message to them with her powers.

Tears rolling down her cheeks she took a big breath and plunged under the water letting it out.

Damon wasn't sure about what had happened In the house but he heard Bonnies goodbye and started to panic. At first he thought it was just his mind playing games, but then when he saw Bonnies family heading out for the day without her, he couldn't sense heartbeat in the house, not until he listened really hard could he hear the faint beating. He dashed thought the window that he smashed open and ran into the bathroom were he saw her, her body was limp floating in the water her red hair framing her face like flames, her eyes were shut she looked so peaceful like a dying angle

"Now that I like" he said when he spotted the red sexy underwear. Then he watched in horror as her body jolted splashing water over the side and soaking him, then she took a small breath and then everything went still.

**See that button why don't you click it and leave a review go on I dare you xxxxxx Next update shall be soon i promise xxxxx **


	3. Too late

**So heyy this is the next chapter for all those wondering what happens to Bonnie, I feel like i must warn that part of this next chapter is seriously not suitable for young readers but well u can skip that bit.**

Keep reading please and i have that you enjoy

Elena looked over at Stefan who she had dragged onto her bed, he was still unconscious. That's when it hit her, *Goodbye Elena and thankyou* it was Bonnie, but why was she saying goodbye? Elena's heart sank she had a really bad feeling about this. Her thoughts were soon disrupted when Stefan groaned in pain next to her

"Stefan, Stefan open your eyes look at me, Stefan please open your eyes" she pleaded

Stefan's eyes opened and looked straight into Elena's, the piercing green eyes that once reminded her of the summer days grass and raw emeralds were filled with confusion, grief, pain and yet they still held that familiar hope and joy they always did.

"Stefan honey what's wrong? What happened?" she soothed

She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek softly

"Elena he is back in Fells Church he isn't dead the Guardians were wrong he isn't dead!" Stefan said

"What do you mean I don't…" Elena trailed off mid sentence

She stood up and turned to look back at Stefan who had recovered and was sat on the end on the king-sized bed. Damon's alive, he isn't dead how can this be! But if he is alive then why hasn't he come and found me… us? Stefan said he was in Fells Church so why didn't he come and find me, maybe I don't mean anything to him any… Her thoughts were disrupted again

"Elena we have to find him he doesn't remember anything he only knows his name" Stefan rushed panicked

"What? If he doesn't know anything then why is he here?" she asked

"I was in his mind that's what hurt me he found me and forced me out, but he didn't know it was me he didn't recognise me, his head was a mess he kept going over what had brought him hear, going on about the girl with the blue eyes and the girl with the red hair. That's you and Bonnie, Elena if he can see you then maybe he'll remember" He explained

"We have to go and see Bonnie I'll call Matt and Meredith" She said picking up her phone.

Damon had pulled Bonnie out of the bath and cleared her lungs of water and was now giving her mouth to mouth, but no matter how hard he tried she wasn't breathing her heart was fading way to fast he couldn't even hear it anymore, I was too late he thought, he laid down next to her and held her until he thought he was ready to let her go. Finally he got up on his knees and said goodbye whilst crying over her wet almost naked body.

Bonnie was going through the best memories she had when she was pulled out the bath, someone was trying to save her but she didn't want to be saved, she could hear his voice as he counted the amount of times pumped her heart. She felt him give up and lay down beside her, she felt him cry, just when she was about to go she realised it was him, it was Damon. She started to fight she willed her heart into working and her lungs into breathing bigger breaths, she could feel herself living again.

Damon stopped crying when he heard Bonnie breathing

"Come on little red bird you can do this I know you can" He engorged

He didn't know how she was doing it but she was getting stronger and stronger and stronger, she was going to live when he was sure she was going to die she lived. He looked down at her face her eyes started to flutter suddenly they flung open and she took a deep breath

"Damon it's you, your alive I've missed you so much" she gasped

Damon didn't say anything he just hugged her.

Bonnie was cold and tired but she could care less because she was in the arms of Damon again she pulled away, and he looked down at her

"You gave me quite a scare there il mio uccellino rosso" he said turning Italian toward the end

"What does that mean" She asked

"It simply means my little red bird" he chuckled

Bonnie reached up and grazed her lips on his. He grabbed her tighter as their kiss deepened, Bonnie felt as his hand ran from her shoulders to her waist and one ran to her hair crushing the tips, She ran her hands down to his shirt and undid the buttons quickly, she ripped of his shirt then down to his belt, he broke away, they were both breathing heavily

"You must have known I was coming as I'm thinking this choice of underwear you choose is very appropriate" He chuckled as he started to kiss again

Damon picked Bonnie up and placed her on the bed his hands going up to the back of her bra, she fiddled with his buttons on his pants until they came undone, as the remainder of their clothing fell to the floor **(imagination)**

Elena and Stefan entered Bonnie's house as the front door had been left open. They knew Damon was here Stefan could smell him all of a sudden they hear Bonnie say Damon's name, Elena ran up to Bonnies room and flung the door open, what if he's attacking her, is all she thought but what she saw was very different. Bonnie and Damon were entangled completely naked on Bonnie's bed, they both turned their head when she had burst in and embarrassment swamped their faces.

"What the hell Elena get out" Bonnie shouted as Damon rolled over

Elena turned around and ran out the house in shock with Stefan at her heels, she was mortified, Damon was alive and yet he went to have sex with her and didn't even come to see me or his brother she thought as she climbed into the car

"Well that was awkward" Stefan said getting in the car and driving away

"I think that I should call Matt and Meredith tell them not to go" she whispered

"Ok so we'll meet up at your house then instead of Bonnies" Meredith mumbled down the phone to Elena

"Yes, I think since my house is empty we will be free to talk" Elena almost snapped

Meredith had put Elena on loud speaker she was in the car with Matt on their way to Bonnie's house, but Elena had suddenly changed her mind, what was so important anyway? As they pulled up in front of Elena's house, her aunt Judith had gone on holiday so they had the house to them self's, Meredith gave a slight chuckle at what she thought they might do in a house on their own. As they entered the house She could she Stefan and Elena sat on the couch they weren't sat as close as usual and they seemed to be a lot of tension, Meredith knew that this tragedy had been hard on them, it was a bad way for Stefan to find out about how much Elena cared for Damon, especially as he had just lost his brother too.

"Ok so we're here what so important, and where's Bonnie I thought we were all meant to be meeting us" Matt asked

"Oh, well erm, Bonnie should be here soon" Stefan answered, they knew something and they weren't telling,

Bonnie and Damon was lead in her bed staring at each other,

"I can't believe what I have done" She sobbed all of a sudden

"What, so you had sex with me, Bonnie look at me we belong together there is nothing wrong with that" he soothed taking her face in his hands and wiping away the tears

"I know but Damon they didn't even know you were alive, in fact I didn't know you were alive and yet you came here to me and we did… that and they were thinking you were dead, I've got to go and apologise to Elena" she said

She jumped up out of the bed and pulled on some panties and Damon's black shirt she didn't stop to think about jeans or any other kind of pants and ran out the door

"Bonnie wait…" Damon shouted after her, but she was already out the door

She ran out the front door and jumped in the car speeding down the road to Elena's. When she got there she notice Meredith's car was there, she dived out the car and ran inside.

"So what exactly was it we had to meet up for in such a hurry?" Meredith asked

"OK so this might come as a shock but Damon is…" Elena was cut off when Bonnie rushed through the door,

Her hair was a mess and she was wearing just a black shirt. She rushed into the room and ran over to Elena and grabbed her by the shoulders. What the hell has happened to Bonnie and why isn't she wearing anything Meredith thought,

"Elena you didn't tell them did you they don't even know he is alive" She whispered

"Bonnie what the hell are you doing wearing nothing but that and who exactly does it belong to? And could someone PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Matt shouted, she could see he was getting mad.

"Damon isn't dead he is alive and him and Bonnie are screwing each other" Elena screamed

Everyone just looked at her.

**Sorry i know that its not much of a cliffy i promise ill try to make the next chapter onexx**

**Oh and you may notice the button down there yeah well why dont you give it a click and maybe leave a comment it'll make me write more xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Little miss perfect

**Heyy guy. Sorry if this chapter isnt as good just want to sure were to go with it. Please stick around though it will get better xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Damon was led in the double bed at Bonnie's house; she had just rushed out the door taking his shirt with her. Well, he thought, I can wait here naked like this for her but I doubt she will want that so my best shot go get showered back at home with a new shirt and make my famous Damon Salvatore entrance with my 250 kw smile, that should make everything Ok. And with that thought he got up got dressed, well as much as he could, and dashed out of the window making a mental note to come back and fix the hinges. After his shower and he had changed into some clothes, he headed over to Elena's house, he knew they would be there, they always were back in the good old days when no one was dead apart from the vampires. He could tell that Elena had revealed all with the thoughts going through their minds. Instead of going in Damon decided to wait outside just to see what was to happen next.

"You screwed Damon, Damon, DAMON SALVATORE!" Matt shrieked in Bonnies face

Bonnie flinched away, why did she make stupid mistakes like this, why couldn't be like Meredith making all the wise decisions.

"Bonnie, how could you do this to me" Matt said still shrieking

"Bonnie I want an answer"

"I don't know Matt. OK. I don't know I tried to kill myself but he saved me, I thought he was dead… he saved me and… one thing lead to another. Why the hell should you care you're not my boyfriend or my dad. Just shut up" She cried back

Bonnie didn't know what to do she was stood there her hair still damp, she was wearing nothing but Damon's shirt, why the hell did she come. As her friends screamed at her she could feel the burning pricking sensation in her eyes, the sensation she was all too familiar with,

"Bonnie I think you should go" Elena said coldly

"What? Why? I need to explain to you, your acting as if it's all my fault, a dirty little secret " Bonne cried

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN BONNIE, BECAUSE TO ME I THINK ITS BETRAYAL AND A SLUTTY DIRTY LITTLE SECRETE, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Elena screamed in Bonnie's face

Bonnie cried and ran out the house only ran smack bang into Damon, who caught her in his arms. Bonnie buried her head in his shoulder and cried, she could feel everyone staring at her, burning a hole in her back.

Damon stroked Bonnie's hair and tucked her around his arm, pulling her back into the house with him, when he got in he unwrapped Bonnie and walked over to Matt, or as he like to call him _Mutt. _He grabbed Matt by the throat and slammed him against the wall,

"Who the hell do you think you are" He roared in his face

"Damon STOP!" Elena screamed

"Elena take my advice, SHUT THE F**** UP OR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" He roared back

Everything went silent, everyone was looking at him,

"What?" he asked

"What? Never seen someone that's meant to be dead before?" He asked sarcastically

No one spoke, no one moved, the room was filled with an eerie silence. Damon let go of Matt and walked out the house grabbing Bonnie's arm and dragging her with him, they got into his car and he speed away.

Elena was in her room brushing her golden hair, she was completely shocked with the way that Damon had talked to her, I thought he was meant to love me he didn't act like it though, Elena threw the brush onto the remains of her dresser, Stefan had better of fixed that she thought. She got up and stormed to her bed she lifted up her pillow, expecting to find her blue velvet diary, but instead all she saw was a white pillow. Then she heard the door shut and foot steps towards her, she felt cold hands grasp her, she went to scream but a hand covered her mouth,

"Elena what you doing do you want to wake the neighbours" Stefan said

"Oh it's you, you scared the crap out of me" She scolded

Elena saw Stefan's green eyes go dull, his face lost all emotion, he let go of her and paced to the door.

"Stefan what's wrong? Were you going?" She asked

"Away from here, away from you" He snapped

Elena looked at him with confusion, what was he talking about, why did he want to go away, she didn't understand.

"For god's sake Elena, you love him, not me him. I know all about your feelings for him, all about that night at the motel, all about the lust" He almost spat at her

"I… I don't understand Stefan, I love you not him you" Elena pleaded

"Oh really? So that's what you were doing with him whilst I was locked up, you were fooling around with him. You know I expected this of him, but you Elena I'm shocked, I really am" Stefan shook his head

"Stefan" Elena reached for his arm but he just moved away

"You can't act all innocent this time Elena, you play the role of Little Miss Perfect, well guess what you're not you more like Little Miss Slut, and you even had the nerve of calling Bonnie." He said sourly

Elena felt tears swamp her eyes and spill over, streaming down her cheeks, Stefan looked at her in disgust and turned back to the door

"Good bye Elena" Then he was gone

Elena sank down on her bed and cried all through the night.

**So you know that im going to say dont you. Click that button and get reveiwing xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Update soon i promise xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Little blue book

**heyy guys this is the chapter you ordered, sorry its short i know.**

**Enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stefan had nowhere to go, he didn't want to go to the boarding house there was to many memories, yet where else was there to go. Stefan wondered aimlessly through the woods, perhaps he could stay out here for the night, Stefan wasn't fussy about things but that sent a shiver down his spine, I'm going to have to go back. Stefan kicked a tree branch and watched it fly through the air like a twig and he turned round a dark figure emerged from the trees

"Hello brother" It was Damon, here to have a go about earlier or to rub in his face that he was homeless

"What do you want Damon" He sighed

"Well I was going to offer that you stay at my place but if you're going to act like that…" Damon acted sympathetic, well he thought he was acting.

"Damon what do you really want?" Stefan sighed again

"I was being serious you can stay at mine I'm crashing at Bonnie's, you know that Elena has really hurt her, she had no right to do that Stefan" Damon warned

"Why do you think I left, I'm sick with her selfish ways, this isn't high school she is going to lose her friends and then she will be vulnerable, but I'm not going to be the one to pick up the pieces , not anymore" He snapped

"Well look at that my little brother has grown a pair and stood up to his no good girl" Damon chuckled

Stefan gave him a cold sour stare, a stare like that would go through some ones soul, but not Damon, no Damon just raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Well then Damon, seeing as we're alone in the woods, would you care to tell me how the hell you are alive" Stefan demanded

Damon raised a finger to his head and scratched his head as if he was thinking. Stefan laughed, surprisingly it felt like the good days back when they were human boys, before Katherine came, and they would mess around, play games and talk about things they wouldn't tell any other person.

"You do know we are boys not girls Stefan" Damon smirked

Stefan punched his brothers arm and laughed

"Yes Damon I do know that we are boys, why the hell would you ask me that?" He replied a huge grin on his face

"WOW Stefan is smiling, not being with that bitch has helped you" Damon said

Stefan sighed and looked down at his feet, he knew leaving Elena was for the best but he did truly love her, he thought they were sole mates and that they'd be together for ever, literally. But he had heard the way she thinks of him and then he had found the diary, the little blue book that held so many secretes, he couldn't resist a look just to see what was going on. Now he wish he hadn't.

Bonnie stretched out expecting to find Damon led next to her but he wasn't, she sat up and looked around

"Damon" she whispered "Damon where are

you?"

When it was clear that Damon was not in the room she stood up and walked over to the mirror. She was a mess, her hair was wacky and all over the place, her eyes were swollen and red from the crying, and she was wearing nothing but his shirt which barley came down below her but. No wonder they thought I was a mess, she thought. She couldn't be bothered with a shower so she just went back to bed. She had just snuggled down as was drifting to sleep when she heard someone come through the window and cuddle her, she turned around and kissed him,

"Bonnie I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep, I would never of left otherwise" Damon whispered in her ear

Bonnie sighed happily and drifted to sleep.

"Elena, Elena calm down what are you saying" Meredith was saying down the phone

"He is gone, he left, he said I love Damon too much, what am I going to do now" Wailed Elena

"What do you mean he is gone?" Meredith was getting irritated

"Stefan, he left me" Elena wailed back

"Well it's your own fault" Meredith said hanging up, she couldn't be bothered with Elena's self pitty not after the way she spoke to Bonnie.

Meredith was in her house; her parents had gone away with Elena's aunt so she too had the house to herself. All of a sudden the door slammed and she heard laughter, Meredith spun around nothing was there, then something grabbed her she screamed then something stabbed her in the stomach, she looked around nothing was there, she looked down at her hands they were clutching were she had been stabbed and too much blood was flowing far too much blood, she fell to the floor and everything blurry, then a face bent down to look at her, it was a face she didn't recognised, a girl with large turquoise eyes, then everything went black.

**Sooooooooo tell me what do you think, there is trouble up a head i can tell you that, remember if you want to read more your going to have to reveiw xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Black roses

**Hey sorry the other one was short this is extra long, thanks to all those who have reviewed enjoy xxxx **

Meredith woke up, she was in a strange bed, wearing strange clothes, in a room she didn't recognise, confused Meredith sat up, a sharp pain ripped through her stomach, she fell back and gasped. Then she remembered what had happened, she reached for the phone that she kept in her bra and dialled Bonnie

"Meredith what do you want now is not the time" Bonnie moaned, Meredith could here her and Damon giggling and didn't even want to think what she was disturbing,

"Bonnie, I need help I've been kidnaped and stabbed I can't move, I don't know where I am, Bonnie help me I'm scared" Meredith whispered her voice was trembling with fear,

Just then there was footsteps and whispers outside the door Meredith was shaking with fear. This isn't me, she thought, pull yourself together, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't

"Bonnie come quick I'm really scared" Meredith broke off in a sob.

Bonnie was shouting Meredith's name down the phone even though she had hung up, she threw the phone down and pulled the sheet round her throwing on some clothes. Damon grabbed her sholders causing her to stop

"Bonnie what has happened to Meredith?" Damon asked worriedly

"She has been kidnapped and stab and she is scared Damon, She, Meredith is scared, we have to go save her we have to go get her Damon, we have to…" Bonnie couldn't finish because she was crying to hard

Damon picked Bonnie up bridal style and jumped out the window

"Oh my god Damon what you doing we're falling" screamed Bonnie

But she had no reason to fear as soon as they touched the ground Damon was off and running, Bonnie buried her head in Damon's shoulder her hair whipped round her face and stuck to her wet cheeks, Please let Meredith be ok, oh please lord let Meredith be ok, Bonnie thought with a sob.

Elena was sat in the living room eating a massive tub of ice cream still crying over Stefan, she wished that she hadn't said them things to Bonnie but she couldn't get out of her head seeing them together, she thought he loved her, hell she loved him, that's why she was so upset it must be why she was so upset, she loved Damon, she wanted Damon, but she can't have Damon, and that made her mad.

Meredith was no longer in the bedroom, she was in a big ballroom. The dark wooden floor was slick with polish, she looked down at it and she could actually see her own reflection, the room had wooded pillars the same colour as the floor, each was carved with a unique pattern of roses entangled with each other, black paint had been poured into each one making them elegant yet dangerous black roses, the pale pink walls had large dips in to project sound, this is it I'm going to die and these sick bastards are going to laugh at my screams as the echo, Meredith was steadily crying but her last thought made her break into sobbing so hard it shook her whole body

"Hello Meredith" A girly voice sang

The voice came from a girl who was obviously British, the voice was girly and angelic and Meredith would have easily thought it belonged to nothing other than an angel, if it wasn't tinged with pure evil, Meredith stopped crying almost automatically and looked up to the giant spiral staircase that came from the balcony above

"What do you want from me" She screamed

"Now now Meredith, we won't kill you we just want to talk" This time instead of the angelic voice it was a bubble gum girl's voice, it was too sweet, it was sickly sweet

"No, you can live, but you've got to give us answers" Again another voice, this one was fairly average but it had menace in it.

Meredith glared at the staircase, then four dark figures appeared from the shadows and walked with so much grace they almost floated down the stairs. When they came into view she was shocked, there was three girls and one boy. The girl who was walking in front was obviously the leader and no doubt the one with the angelic voice, she couldn't have been older than 22 and her golden hair fell long down her back, her hair was more golden than Elena's it was almost pure gold, and her full fringe sat just above her eyes, her eyes they were the turquoise one's she had seen before, only now that she could see them properly, they seemed to change colour under every different type of lighting, they were big and bright and showed intelligence and layered thick with eyelashes, her pale skin was coloured on her cheeks, like they had been painted with roses, she only wore a little make up on her eyes a little eyeliner and mascara, but the weirdest thing of all was her lips, they were black with clear diamonds, actual diamond on her lips, the clear diamonds caught the light making them shine different colours, they were curled up into a sly smile, she was a fairly averaged height and very slender, she wore a blue dress printed with flowers, it came down to her knees and floated behind her as she walked, she was wearing purple stiletto heels that were encrusted with purple crystals. She was pure beauty in its evilest form. The girls stood behind her were different, the smallest one could of only have been a year younger yet at least half a foot smaller, she had long ginger hair, only it wasn't red and it wasn't orange it was a magnificent colour in-between, her eyes were smaller but more cold, they weren't bright but cold and sour yet somehow innocent, she had slightly olive coloured skin and much redder cheeks, she had slightly more makeup on, she had green eye shadow on her eyes that framed their greenness and her lips were as red as blood, they were shaped into an innocent smile, she was wearing a purple dress, it was also knee length but it clung to her legs, it wasn't revealing but classy and stylish, she was wearing black heeled ankle boots. The other girl was taller than the second but smaller than the first and was only a year or so older, she had slightly darker skin, and her eyes were hazel brown, they glinted with menace and stone coldness, she was wearing no makeup other than pale pink lipstick on her lips, but she didn't need it she was beautiful, her hair was chocolate brown and cut close to her head on one side and a bit longer on the other, she was wearing a pale pink tank top that hugged her curves, tight skinny black jeans and black converse, she was obviously less girly than the others. And the boy was very plane yet very good looking, he had blonde/brown hair that was slightly spiked in all directions, his eyes were ice blue chilling yet drawing, his lips were tight and broad, he was wearing skinny black jeans a blue tee shirt that hugged his muscles and white trainers, he was extremely tall, taller than Stefan.

"Who are you" Meredith asked

"Well I am Georgia Rose, but you can call me Ge, this is Sophie Jones, this is Samantha Smith but you can call her Sammie and last but not least this is Toby, he's hot isn't he but he is taken, he has been with Sammie for ooooh got to be at least what 100 years" Ge said

"Ok how old are you" Meredith asked curious

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat" Spat Sophie

"Sorry I just wondered" Meredith said coldly

"Oh don't mind her she doesn't like to admit that she is 450 years old" Ge said cheerily, innocence swamped her eyes

"Look can we get the answers we need now Ge, me and Sammie wanted to go out" Toby said sounding bored

"Oh ok but, I do like to play with them first though" Ge whined

The three of them looked at her and she sighed disappointedly and turned back to Meredith

"Ok then, don't pretend that you don't know him we know you do and I want to know where he is he is mine, and I'll be dammed if that red headed witch gets her way with him, so tell me now, where's Damon Salvatore" Ge said all innocence was lost from her eyes and she looked evil and ready to kill."

Damon sensed danger and evil, he was stood outside a giant castle he knew that Meredith was in side, her mind was hard to miss. He put Bonnie down and they walked in the big wooden door and down numerous corridors until they came to a ballroom

"She is inside I can smell her, she has lost a lot of blood" Damon looked down at Bonnie

"Well then what we waiting for lets go" Bonnie said fiercely

"There are four vampires in there so be on your guard" Damon warned

Bonnie just gave a nod, she was ready to go in, Damon flung open the door and ran over to Meredith who was tied up in the middle of the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the people stood in front of her.

"Well speak of the devil" The blond said turning around

"Oh my god, Ge, what the hell are you doing here" Damon asked startled

"It's nice to know you haven't forgotten me then, Damon" Ge purred drawing out his name and walking over to him,

Damon looked at Ge's lips, she'd actually put diamonds on her lips, they were calling him he wanted to just grab her and kiss her, but then he remembered Bonnie.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie asked "And how do you know Damon?"

"Hi I'm Georgia Rose, you know Damon's little obsession with finding his Black Rose well that's me" Ge said lifting up her hand to show her black glass rose ring, and inscribed in the silver was

_Black Rose be my Princesses of Darkness, Damon x_

Damon looked at Bonnie who had pure horror on her face and was staring at Ge, he looked at Ge who looked at him and smiled a smile sickly sweet.

**Hope you enjoyed remember to review thanks xxxxxx**


	7. Working with Shakespeare

**Sorry this ones a little late, and thanks for all the support, enjoy xxxxx**

"Well this has just got interesting" A girl with brown hair said

"Who are all these people, eh, Damon are these all you're other women too" Bonnie shouted

"Ha ha, they wish, no actually if you looked you would see that there is a boy" Ge laughed

She put her hand up to cover her mouth and whispered as if to direct it away from Damon

"I don't know what you two have done together but… well between you and me he is no way gay and amazing in bed" She gave a wink and removed her hand

"That doesn't answer my question" Bonnie said through clenched teeth

"Oh right yeah, well this is Sophie, and this is Sammie, and this is Toby, by the way Sammie and Toby are a couple, and im 450 same with Sammie and Sophie, but Toby is 378" She said sweetly

Bonnie just looked at her in disgust then she looked at each of then she could feel tears filling her eyes. Meredith coughed loudly, everyone looked at her

"Um so whilst you are having what sounds like a nice chat, IM STILL TIED UP!" She shouted frustrated

"For God's sake Toby untie her and clean wounds Ge's got what she wants" Sophie said flicking her hand at him

After Meredith was untied and healed she joined Bonnie, Bonnie couldn't hold her tears back anymore she saw the way that Damon looked at Ge, she is so much prettier than me, she thought tears spilled from her eyes she wiped them away quickly, but Ge had noticed

"Hahahaha really Damon what do you see in her, how exactly is _she_ going to be your princess of darkness, me on the other hand you saw I had potential that's why you changed me isn't it Damon" Ge mocked innocently, acting as if she didn't really know what she was saying

This drove Bonnie over the edge, she spun round to see Damon and slapped him as hard as she could across the face,

"Screw you Damon, I hate you I hope you two are happy together" She screamed and ran out the room, Meredith glanced at Damon and then followed Bonnie out the room

Damon was confused about why Bonnie had stormed out, he know he should go after her but he didn't want to, she can apologise to me I've tried being the perfect vampire like what she wanted and she didn't like it, he shrugged and looked down at Ge who had been slowly creeping closer to him, he took a big step away from her

"What the hell did you do that for Georgia" Damon shouted throwing his hands up in the air

"Why bother asking, I did you a favour now you don't have to dump her, anyway if you truly cared then you would of followed" She said dropping the innocence

Damon sighed it was true, he didn't follow her, he stayed

"That doesn't mean that you can lie about me changing you and seeing potential, I gave you that ring 250 years ago and I met you 300 years ago" He sighed

Ge just gave her famous sly smile.

"Damoooooooooooooon" Sophie called happily running over

She ran straight into Damon and gave him a hug

"Damon we haven't seen you for a year! Where you been? Why did you go? What you been up to? I've missed you!" She said

Damon chuckled and hugged her back, Typical Sophie 20Q in one sentence, he let go of Sophie and he stood back Ge was glaring at her, Sophie just laughed.

"Yo Damon long time no see" Toby said punching Damons arm

Sammie and Toby approached, Sammie wasn't like Ge or Sophie she didn't hug or make fusses

"Hey Damon your back, finally Ge will stop looking for you and driving us mad" She laughed

"HE IS WHAT" Stefan shouted throwing his fist at the wall

"He is engaged to a girl called Georgia Rose or Ge" Meredith said blankly

Stefan thought he had heard of a girl called Ge before but he couldn't quite remember

"Does she have any other names" Stefan asked calming down a little

"W w well she said s s something a a about being Damon's b b black r rose" Bonnie said sobbing

"Black Rose. Wait does she have weird turquoise eyes and really long golden hair, British accent" Stefan said

"Yes that's her, have you met her before?" Meredith asked excitedly

"Yes once in England, she is very intelligent, she was working with Shakespeare, her real name is Georgia Capulet believe it or not, but she ditched it for Georgia Rose after Romeo and Juliet became famous" Stefan said distantly he was deep into his memory

_He had gone to England with his friend Barbara, it was the last trip he'd had with her before she was killed. They'd gone to watch Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet they had gone a few months before and had been staying in the country, but then they heard of Shakespeare and went to London, thats when they met them, She was wearing a brown dress and her hair was tied up but her eyes made her unmissable, Stefan knew she was a vampire and would of gone up and taken her for his own if Damon hadn't waltz up. Damon had spotted them and walked over,_

_"Well hello little brother what brings you to England?" He asked _

_"We came to see Romeo and Juliet, we will be going back soon after though" Stefan replied_

_"Romeo and Juliet, well between you and me Juliet Capulet is based on me, I've been working with Shakespeare for sometime, not like we would tell, girls aren't allowed to work" Ge had sighed _

_"And who are you exactly" Barbara snapped_

_Two girls had joined them and was talking to Damon_

_"Oh forgive my rudeness" She had said sarcastically "I'm Ge Capulet, this is Sammie Smith and Sophie Jones"_

_"Hahaha no one's called you Ge in 30 years, ignore her she is called Black Rose" Damon had interrupted "She's my girl so don't get any ideas"_

_"I'm the only single one" Sophie sighed eying Stefan up _

_"Wait I'm not going out with Toby just yet" Sammie protested _

_"Oooooooo that cute American, he'll make a cute vampire" Ge had gushed _

_"Finally another boy after 200 years with 3 girls, maybe then they'd stop fighting over me" Damon joked _

_"Nobody's having you but me Damon" Ge said coldly glaring at her friends_

_They had slowly backed away during the conversation and then just left. They saw them again at the Romeo and Juliet, and sure enough the character was Juliet Capulet, that night he said goodbye to Damon and they went back to America. _

"What about her friends though? Do you know anything about them" Meredith asked intrigued

"Well when I met them there was 3 of them Ge, Sophie and Sammie, they were all British, but they were talking of a boy they had met called Toby, I think he was American, I know Damon was eager to have a boy in the group" Stefan said

"What? What do you mean?" Bonnie had forced herself to stop crying so she could take part in the conversation

"Bonnie me and Damon are 500 years old we had friends before we came to Fells Church" Stefan laughed

"Oh so they are Damon's group, like this is ours" Meredith said suddenly understanding why Damon didn't rip out their throats.

Damon felt good to be with his friends, they thought like him, they knew everything about him and none of them had tried to kill him, he was sat in a bedroom that used to be his before he moved to Fells Church, then there was a knock on the large door, he knew it would be Ge

"What do you want Ge?" He called

"I want to come in" She replied cockily

"Um I'm thinking that that's not going to happen" Damon replied exasperated

"Damon I am 450 years old I can do what I want" Ge said as she walked in the room

Damon groaned this was exactly why he had left, he wanted space and to see his little brother, but he would never admit that to anyone.

"Damon why did you leave?" She asked suddenly

"I wanted space and that hasn't changed, GET OUT" Damon said raising his voice

"You've had a year ok, you didn't tell me or warn me you just took off, then I find you're after your brothers girlfriend and then that you're dating a witch, you didn't even tell me that we'd broken up!" She screamed all emotion was lost in her voice but anger and hurt

Damon stood up and flung her against the wall, he picked her up from the floor and pinned her against it by her throat. Ge looked up and gave a sly smile licking her lips seductively then biting her bottom lip, Damon looked down and chuckled he couldn't resist he kissed her, the kiss was nothing like ever before, mostly because of the diamonds but partly because it wasn't sweet and tender, it was evil and cold but passionate, and so so good, this is more me, Damon thought as the fell on the bed. Ge ripped off his shirt as he unzipped her dress, their clothes fell to the floor and each touch was an electric shock.

Elena wanted to scream she was so mad, no one was talking to her, not one text, Damon use to text her so did Matt and Meredith and Bonnie, Stefan was usually there to talk to and now she was alone. Elena stood up and ran out the door she was going to go to Bonnie's and apologise, sure she wanted Damon but friends came first. When Elena got to Bonnie's she wasn't in so she went to Meredith's and again she wasn't in, so she went to the boarding house and discovered that they were at Damon's so she headed there. When she got there she walked in in the middle of a conversation that she didn't have a clue about,

"Hey guys I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said before and… wait what the hell is going on Bonnie are you ok and OMG MEREDITH YOU'RE COVERD IN BLOOD WHAT HAPPENED!" Elena said horrified

Elena sat down and comforted the girls whilst Stefan explained what had happened.

Damon was led in his bed with Ge laid on his chest; she looked up at him and smiled wickedly _I knew I'd get you back Damon Salvatore _she sent the thought to him _hahaha I didn't doubt you, you always get your own way Black Rose _he sent back _Nice to know that my nickname is back _she replied and then got up and put Damon's shirt on

"Hey what you doing with my shirt" He called but it was too late she was already out the door

Ge walked into the giant cream living room where she could hear Sophie talking to Toby and Sammie; as soon as she entered they stopped and looked at her,

"Ge, what the hell have you done?" Toby said laughing at the sight of her

"What the hell does it look like, I took back what was mine" She said

"Why are you in his shirt though, I thought you couldn't live without your designer labels?" Sophie mocked

"In case you've forgotten, his shirt IS designer" She said walking out the room and heading for the kitchen

She grabbed a chocolate bar out the cupboard, even though she didn't eat human food she liked to pretend, turning round she bumped into Damon, who was stood in his black jeans and no shirt

"Hey babe, why don't you go and wait for me in bed" She said absently

"I'm going Ge, this was a mistake, and I want my shirt back" He said angrily

"Well you have to take it off me if you want it" She purred

Damon grabbed the shirt and ripped it off and then put it on himself, leaving Ge stood there naked with pure evil on her face,

"WHAT THE HELL DAMON, YOU JUST GOING TO GET UP AND LEAVE AGAIN!" She screamed

"Yes actually I am, and do you know why, I'm Damon Salvatore and I don't have to explain to anyone" and with that he was gone

Ge stormed up to her room and threw her glass ring across the room hoping to see it shatter and smash but it didn't it just bounced of unharmed,

Damon was mad and hungry and frustrated, he was sat in a bar and a very cute brunet was looking at him, he went over and took her back to her place.

Holding the limp body of the girl, who was called Stevie he realised he missed it, he missed feeding on humans and the rush of killing them, Ge was right they were best for him, he could kill as many people he wanted and get no grief for it, he put the body down and dashed out the window, he was looking for his next victim but he ran into Sammie and Toby

"Damon I'd either run to were you can't be found or go back to the house and apologise" Toby warned

"Ha and why would I do that Toby, I don't apologise for anything" Damon smirked

"Because Ge is mad and is looking for you, she said and I quote 'unless that son of a bitch gets his but back here and apologises I'm going to find him and kill him, but not before I kill that fricken witch'" Sammie said with a humorous tone in her voice

"Oh shit, I best go back then" Damon moaned, he'd have to feed later

Bonnie, Meredith, Stefan, Elena and now Matt, were sat in Damon's house discussing what to do with the new visitors

"I say we kill them" Matt said for the 400th time

"Matt we've discussed this we can't kill them, their Damon's friends, the chances are we'd be killed" Stefan sighed

"We'll I'm all out of ideas, I'm off" Matt yawned standing up and walking out, Bonnie followed Meredith hesitated

"Meredith are you ok?" Stefan asked worried

"Well, I don't want to go back to an empty house, not after last time" She whispered

"Well you can stay here until Damon comes back" Stefan said

"Stefan can I talk to you a second" Elena asked

Stefan and Elena moved to another room,

"Stefan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that, please take me back" She pleaded

"Elena no, I broke up with you for reasons, and the reasons are still there" Stefan said coldly

"I think you should go" He said turning his back and walking out, Elena did the same

As she left tears slipped from her eyes, she had lost her true love just because she was in love with the idea of being in love with his brother.

Stefan had gone and got Meredith's clothes from her house and was making her some hot chocolate as she got changed

"Thanks Stefan" She said taking it from him and sitting down on the sofa

"No probs" He said sitting next to her

They talked for hours on end, they talked until it came light, finally Meredith yawned and stretched,

"I should get off to bed" She yawned again

"Yeah that's probably best" Stefan said

Meredith headed to the bedroom and Stefan followed, he was tired himself, Stefan made Meredith a bed in the bedroom, she gave him a hug to thank him, he looked down at her and smiled, he had never seen Meredith so shaken up, she looked up at him, he leaned down and grazed his lips on hers and Meredith kissed him back.

**Well you know what to do press that button and reveiw **

**The more you write the more I'll write **


	8. So many memories

**So hey this is the next chapter, enjoy xxxxxx**

Stefan woke up with Meredith in his arms, he remembered exactly what happened last night but he was too ashamed to think it, Meredith stirred and woke up, she looked up at Stefan smiling, then it sunk in she jumped out of the bed and rushed out the room

"Meredith wait" Stefan shouted running after her

Damon had been knocking on Bonnie's door for a while, her mum had come several times and told him to go and that she didn't want to see him, but Damon wasn't going any were, he knew what Ge was like and Bonnie was in serious danger. Suddenly he remembered that he hadn't fixed the hinges to Bonnie's window, quick as a flash he jumped to the window and kicked it open, he saw Bonnie asleep in her bed, Hum its 12.30pm why is she asleep, he thought looking at his watch, then she walked out the bathroom

"Sophie what the hell do you think you are doing, is she dead? Whats wrong with her?" Damon said rushing over and grabbing her

"Nothing wrong with her, silly Damon, I influenced her to go to sleep" She said acting dumb

"HOW IS SHE MENT TO WAKE UP THEN IF SHE CANT BE REINFLUENCED" Damon shouted gripping her harder

"That's the whole point, and be quiet her mum and dad are downstairs, and get of me your hurting me" she whined

Damon let go of her and walked over to Bonnie and shook her, she didn't wake just had he had thought, Damon turned around and stalked over to Sophie who was leaning against the door frame smiling

"Why would you even do this Sophie? You're not like this?" He said

"No Damon this is me and you know that! Me and Ge have been best friends for 468 years! And you've just walked out on her twice leaving her devastated, and me and you know both that I'm just as bad as her, ok so my temper isn't as short but I can be just as evil and you should fear me to" She stood up strait smoothed out her hair and jumped out the window.

Damon watched her run away expertly in stiletto heeled boots and laughed once of a day she would of wobbled and fallen over, but suppose being a '450' year old girl will help you with that, I wonder why they don't count their human years, Damon though. Then he remembered Bonnie and ran over to her, he pried her eyes opened and influenced her to wake up. Her eyes opened and she sat up shoving Damon away from her

"What the hell did you do to me" She cried

"I didn't it was Sophie not me" Damon pleaded

"What your _best_ friend" She said coldly

"Yes my best friend, Bonnie they have been my best friends for over 300 years" Damon said frustrated

"Yes and that means that she's been your girlfriend or fiancée or wife or whatever for 300 years" She shouted back

"I can't take this anymore" He said and jumped out the window

"Meredith wait" Stefan called as he ran up to her

She turned round, she had been crying, she couldn't believe that she kissed Stefan,

"Meredith, talk to me, what's wrong?" Stefan said

"Stefan we, we kissed, and you've just broken up with Elena for that very reason" She said horrified

"Meredith look at me, its ok we won't tell anyone and we'll go back to normal" Stefan soothed

"But I don't want to Stefan, I want to be your girlfriend I've wanted it for a while but I couldn't admit it you were with Elena" She explained

"But what about Alaric your engaged to be engaged" Stefan asked

"He cheated on me with that girl in Japan" She said quietly trying not to cry again

"Meredith I'm so sorry"

"Georgia Capulet were the hell are you I'm going to kill you" Damon roared bursting into the ballroom

"Damon I'd think wisely about you next actions" Sophie warned she looked more deadly than she ever had in her life

"Shut it bitch" He said walking past her and to the large spiral stair case

He ran up the staircase and burst in her bedroom, she was sat on the ledge of her big bay window staring at the sunset, she had changed out of her innocent girly blue dress, and into dangerous looking black leather pants, and a low cut dark blue tank top she had gold stiletto shoes on, and all over the shoes were deadly pointed spikes

"Georgia Capulet, HA, my full name, my birth name, no one's called me that for 130 years" She mocked standing up and walking over

"What do you want from me?" Damon said dangerously

"Damon, I want that year back, that year that you abandoned me and left me without dropping in or a call or even a note!" She screamed

"I'VE BEEN DEAD!" He shouted

"No you've been dead for a week, 1 week out of the 52 that you've been gone" She said

"You could have killed Meredith, or Bonnie for that fact, and you wondered why I left" He said heading for the door

Just as he reached the door it slammed shut, he spun round to see Ge, anger and evil on her face, several objects were floating around her. Damon starred at her in shock and horror, floating around her was a giant stake, each object one by one flew at Damon as he ducked and dodged until there was only the stake left,

"Ge, what the hell are you doing!" He shouted

"What have you forgotten that I'm a witch as well?" She shouted

"Ge let's just talk about this, put the stake down and lets just talk" He said creeping closer

"There is nothing to talk about, I can't live without you" She said as the stake flung towards her heart

"NO!" Damon shouted running towards her body

"Ge, Ge, Ge look at me please, don't die I didn't mean it I still love you" Damon cried holding her in his arms

"D D Damon d d don't forget m me I I I love you" She cried struggling to say the words

"Ge, don't leave me, please" He cried

He ripped the stake out of her and threw it across the room, he cradled her rocking her forwards and backwards, until she laughed weakly

"I guess I missed" She whispered

Damon laughed shakily and bit his arm and held it to her mouth

"Here drink my blood its better than nothing" He said forcing her to drink

"What do we do" Stefan sighed pacing around

"I don't know" Meredith said

"I think this could work better but I've just broken up with Elena" Stefan said

"I guess that we should stay a secrete for a while" She said

Stefan hugged Meredith then a car horn beeped, they had forgotten that they were in the street, they jumped apart and looked at the car, it was Matt and Bonnie

"Hey guys we're going for some food, do you want to come" Matt shouted out the window

"Yeah sure" Meredith shouted back

Matt pulled over and Meredith and Stefan jumped in the back. The car ride to the Mall was quiet and awkward, you could cut the tension with a knife, Meredith thought. Then finally Bonnie said something

"So, well, um Damon broke into my room and did something to me" Bonnie said nervously

"What? What kind of something" Meredith asked

"Well I was asleep and I couldn't wake up, and then Damon opened my eyes and all of a sudden I could wake up, he was saying that Sophie did it, then we got into a fight and he left" Bonnie explained

"Something has to be done about them" Matt spoke through clenched teeth and pulled up at the Mall

Damon had picked Ge up and placed her in bed. Her room was completely black apart from the silver stars and moon painted on the ceiling and the purple drapes around her king-sized bed, her giant walk in wardrobe's door was just a mirror, pinned on the mirror was photos of them all in all the different places there had been, there were so many memories, her dressing table was made of black steel, all of her jewellery was on it, Damon wandered over to it at looked at all the bracelets and rings and necklaces and all the earrings, he picked up a purple velvet box and opened it, it was her rose ring he had given her

"_Ge I have something I want to give you" He said getting down on one knee_

_They were in Paris and had just been to the poshest restaurant and was now on top of the Eiffel Tower, she looked down at him and started wafting her arms around as if trying not to cry, a huge grin played her coral lips_

"_Georgia Capulet… I mean Georgia Rose will you be my princess of darkness and marry me?" He asked_

"_Damon… I don't know what to say… Yes of course I'll marry you" Ge gasped, she was crying with happiness _

_Damon placed the ring on her finger and hugged her and spun her around in a circle until she complained that her hair was getting messy. _

Damon closed the box and put it back down on the dressing table, then he spotted another memory, it was a bracelet that she had made using everyone's hair

"_Do I have to do it?" They complained all at the same time_

_Ge was sat glaring at them, she wanted to make a 'friendship' braclet out of everyones hair_

"_Yes you all have to do it" She sighed_

_She grabbed Sophie's head and yanked her toward her, she grabbed a lock of her hair and cut it out, Sophie yelped as if it had hurt_

"_Why Ge why" She cried running out the room_

"_pufs it'll grow back in a while she needs to grow up" Ge laughed _

_She grabbed Damon's head and kissed him before cutting locks of his hair out_

"_hey you cut more of mine out" Damon complained touching his head_

"_Oh shut up, you're just as bad Sophie, you have shorted hair" She mocked_

_She grabbed Sammie's head and cut a lock off, Sammie didn't complain she was getting it chopped of soon anyway, she did the same to Toby and then to herself and then spent the whole night platting it and fastening a clasp to it, she had worn it every day since then._

Damon gripped the bracelet in his hand and went and sat down on the bed next to Ge, he lifted her wrist up and fastened the bracelet on, he then kissed her forehead and walked over to her writing desk, he sat down and pulled a piece of lilac paper out of the holder and a black crystal pen and started to write

_Dear Ge,_

_I love you so, so much but I need to go and explain to Stefan why I will not be returning, I'm going to be a few days possibly a week but I will be back, I promise, well that's if I don't get attacked by a tree again_

_Lots of love_

_D x_

He put the pen back and laid the paper on the pillow next to her head, he then went out of the window to avoid the usual 20Q of Sophie, who he was sure would be waiting outside the door.

**please reveiw and let me know what you think xxxxx**


	9. Something to tell you

**Ok so i know some of the charecters (Damon) are out of character but this is just kinda how they are in this, sorry if it has disappointed him, also this chapter should answer your questions about Damon and how he feels about Ge and Bonnie, just to let you know the italics in the last chapter with Damon proposing etc it was meant to be a memories, sorry if this wasn't clear, any way i will stop boring you with my rambles, please enjoy xxxxxxxxx **

Bonnie was led in bed, I don't understand why he didn't tell me, she thought as she sobbed, she only realised when Damon died that she loved him and now she couldn't help but feel like she'd pushed him away. Bonnie wiped away her last tears only for them to be replaced as she hugged Damon's shirt.

Stefan was in Damon's room, he had been texting Meredith, when all of a sudden the door opened with a creek, Stefan looked up to see Damon

"What do you want Damon" He said stiffly

"Do you want a place to stay or are you going to go homeless" Damon mocked "Oh no wait that's right you'll go and stop at your new girlfriend's house"

"What do you mean, what new girlfriend, are you sure you're not thinking about you" Stefan tried to be just as harsh but instead he sounded anxious

"Hahahaha, no I'm sure I've got the right person, I wonder how Elena will react when she finds out about you and Meredith" Damon said walking up to Stefan

Stefan glanced around, how does he know about me and Meredith, he thought

"Let's just say you don't hide your thoughts very well" Damon laughed

"What you doing here" Stefan asked

"I've come to say goodbye I'm leaving, I'm going back to Ge's" Damon replied

"What? Why? I thought you loved Bonnie?" Stefan said going to block Damon's path to the door

"I do, I love Bonnie so much, but I love Ge and I have done for over 200 years, she doesn't try to change me like Bonnie does" Damon shouted

"Hey, look there's no need to get mad" Stefan joked holding up his hands

"I just don't know what to do Stefan, I've only ever loved Ge and now I love them both I'm just confused" Damon sighed

"Well have you talked to Ge" Suggested Stefan

"Yeah and when I did she nearly died, she tried to kill herself, did you know she was a witch, yeah and she still has her powers" He sighed again

"Only you Damon could get into a mess like this" Stefan chuckled

"Yeah well watching her nearly died made me realise how much I love her, it's the same with Bonnie though" He said

"Well maybe you should talk to them, see what they have to say" Stefan said

"I don't recall coming here for therapy Stefan" Damon laughed

"Yeah well I don't recall Damon Salvatore loving too much" Stefan laughed back punching Damon's shoulder

"Shut up, I'm going to go talk to Bonnie" He said walking out the door

Stefan sighed, he checked again, 1 missed call from Meredith, he smiled and dialled her number

Bonnie heard a tap on her window, she rolled over and looked, Damon was crouched on her window sile, she rushed over and pulled him inside

"Oh Damon I didn't mean it, I love you really, I know that people have pasts I shouldn't judge" She cried hugging him

"I know Bonnie, but I need to tell you something, I'm…" He was cut off by Bonnie kissing him

Bonnie kissed Damon with more passion than she ever had, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him on the bed with her, his hands hovered on her body before he pulled away.

"What's wrong, am I not sexy enough, Is Ge better than me" She said looking away

"Bonnie, no don't ever think that about yourself you're beautiful. It's just we need to talk" He soothed forcing her to look at him

"As I was saying, I'm I love with you Bonnie but…" He was cut off AGAIN!

"No buts Damon let's just leave it at that" She pleaded kissing him again

"Bonnie no" Damon mumbled against her lips

She didn't listen she carried on kissing him pushing him to make him lie down

"You know that technically this is classed as rape" He laughed

Bonnie stopped and sat up; she looked round the room sheepishly, breathing in deep breaths trying to stop the blood rushing to her cheeks she looked him in the eyes and pushed all her emotion into them, something she found was useful when you wanted a boy to help you, she blinked slowly

"Fine, Damon what is it that you so desperately wanted to tell me" She said sarcastically

"Bonnie, I'm moving back in with Ge" He rushed

"What! No, I won't allow it. You're mine now Damon and I won't let anyone take you away" She shouted standing up and kicking a chair across the room

Damon laughed, she glared at him, she gave him the coldest stared that she could manage, but her heart was telling her to do what she can to keep him and not to push him away, she sat on the floor and put her head in her hands and began to weep. Damon took her in his arms and rocked her backwards and forwards,

"Look Bonnie, I love you and everything but Ge doesn't want me to change, she loves me just the way I am, and so do I, you and Elena all you want is for me to change which is why I have to go" He soothed

He stood up to leave, looking back, Bonnie fumbled in her bag by her bed looking for the penknife she carried

"Damon wait, I love you just the way you are, I can prove it" She pleaded

She pushed the knife to her hand, she put enough pressure so it cut the skin but only drew a few beads of blood, but this was enough to get his attention, he came over and took her hand and licked it clean healing it has he went, she dragged the knife up her arm and across her shoulder and up to her neck. She shivered as Damon followed the small line of blood up to her neck *_Do it, I want you to be yourself with me* _She encouraged telepathically. She whimpered when his teeth crunched into her neck but she knew she couldn't fight it especially if she wanted Damon.

"Well, well, well 'Im off to say goodbye' you say, I call this a little more than goodbye" Ge mocked she was crouched on the window sile

"I won't let you in" Bonnie said fearlessly

"Oh really, I'll just have to kill you from outside then" Ge purred

"Oh Bonnie, I should of mentioned this, Ge is a witch as well" Damon was wiping the blood from his mouth

Meredith put the phone down with a huge grin on her face, she had been talking to her boyfriend Stefan, and yes it was now official she was Stefan's girlfriend, it had been since they got back from the Mall yesterday, she had wanted this since she saw Damon and Elena together but she would never confront her about it,

"Who was that then you were talking to on the phone" He mother asked peeping around the door

"Mama you're home" She gushed rushing to hug her

"So are you going to act all innocent like you've been a good girl whilst we were away or are you going to tell me about this boy" Her mom teased

Meredith touched her stomach and winced a little, the wound from the knife was completely healed but now there was a little puckered red line,

"Oh my god Meredith do NOT tell me you are pregnant" Her mother scolded

"Of course I'm not pregnant, why would you think that" Meredith gasped

"Well you refuse to tell me who this boy is, you instantly rush to touch your stomach when I ask that you haven't done anything stupid, and then you wince when you press on it, you look ill and bloated, all the signs are there" Her mother shouted

"Mama it's not true" Meredith shouted back

"What's not true, you two have been in the same room for 30 seconds and you're already shouting" Her father laughed

"Meredith's pregnant" Her mother sobbed

Meredith's father strode over and grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard

"Tell me Meredith that you're not pregnant" He roared

"I'm not pregnant, Papa please believe me" She cried

"Why don't I believe you then" He shouted

"I haven't even had sex with Stefan yet" She cried running back into her room and slamming the door,

She sunk down and started to cry, it would have been true yesterday when they started going out, but really he had just been round, could she be pregnant, no its impossible its only been a couple of hours and he is a vampire a dead guy it's impossible, she convinced herself, yet she'd have to wait for a few days to be sure anyway. Meredith led on her bed and pulled out her phone

_I've got a problem! _She considered sending it to Bonnie but she knew she could only send it to Stefan

Stefan hadn't replied to Meredith's text and she was starting to panic, as she paced around her room there was a light knock on her door, she rushed over and opened it, for some reason she thought she'd find Stefan stood there looking worried but instead she opened the door to a worried looking mom,

"Meredith, I know that you're embarrassed about this but I want to help, so we're going to talk about this and you're going to take a test, because belive it or not Meredith I have been 18 too and I didn't wait for the perfect man and I know you haven't and I know that you wouldn't of thought about contr…." Her mother began but Meredith cut her off

"Mama I am NOT having this conversation with you, I am NOT taking the test and I am certainly NOT talking about my sex life with you ok" Meredith shouted

"Just take the test it will calm me and your father down" She soothed

"No it was you and Papa that came to this conclusion, I had a bug, a bit of food poisoning that's why I look ill and bloated" Meredith hated this, she hated lying to her parents but she had no choice

"Well just take the test and you can take it whenever you want, no pressure" Her mother soothed passing her the test and walking out the room

Meredith looked down at the test, why am I even considering this its stupid and pointless, she thought putting the test down on her dressing table, she will take it later when she needed to, when she was late, and Bonnie knew, she couldn't do it alone or with Stefan.

"Ge, you've just ruined it" Damon smirked

"What've I ruined, yours and Bonnies alone time" She smirked back

"No you've just ruined us, I was going to come back, I thought that you wouldn't be so clingy, but you couldn't even let me say goodbye, you know as much as I do that things get out of hand, but you, you're a disscrace and if you have any dignity than you and Sophie and Sammie and Toby will leave town and go to Madrid like we had planned, because some one out there has done bad things and deserve you" Damon snarled

"You know what Damon, you're right, you left me, ME, who in the right mind would do that" She mocked

"Have fun with him" She growled at Bonnie and then she was gone

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other and burst into laughter.

The next and morning Meredith was sat at breakfast, she couldn't eat anything she felt so sick, oh no another sign, she thought trying to shove cereal in her mouth, her Mama and Papa just sat looking at her, she couldn't believe it, I was stabbed by an evil vampire that wanted her ex another vampire back!, she felt like screaming in their faces, instead she turned around and went to her room. She slammed the door and put her music on loud, she put Neon Trees Animal on, she thought it was loud enough to drown out her throwing up, she leant against the toilet bowl and let herself calm down, when she was sure that she had stopped she ran to the phine and rang Stefan but it just went to answer phone, GOD why can't he answer me when I need him, she thought. That's it im going to tell Bonnie she though dialling her number

"Bonnie I have a massive problem, but before I tell you you have to promise me not to judge" She whispered down the phone

"I promise I won't tell or judge or whatever, but why are we whispering?" Bonnie whispered

"Because it's a secrete and I don't want to risk my mom and dad finding out" Meredith snapped

"OK well one min" Meredith could hear Bonnie shooing Damon away

"Ok so shoot" Bonnie said

"Bonnie I think I'm pregnant" Meredith hesitated

"WOW, Wait what has Alaric said?" Bonnie sounded like she was back at school and was hearing the biggest gossip-to-be story

"It isn't Alaric's, I think I'm pregnant with Stefan's baby" She said

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN i know this isnt much of a cliffy with it being obvious but well i thought id play it up lol**

**You can see that button there can't you, well then go and press it and get reveiwing, dont just sit there do it.**


	10. 1 minute and 23 seconds

**Heyy so sorry but this is my the second to last chapter, please let me know if you want a sequel ill be more than willing to set one up for you, seriously let me know, thankyou so much for the support enjoy. **

Meredith was still trying to get to Stefan when Bonnie came round

"Meredith oh my god are you ok? Sit down" Bonnie rushed in and started making a fuss over her

"I don't know" She sighed sitting down on her bed

Bonnie looked at her as if prompting to tell her more,

"So what's going on with the love triangle of the century?" She asked changing the topic before it began

"Well, me and Damon are officially back together, Ge is out the pic, Stefan and Damon went to the house a while ago, just got a text they have gone, all the possessions are gone and there is a for sale sign outside, so that's good and…. HEY! You changed the topic" Bonnie scolded

Meredith chuckled but was suddenly hit with nausea, she ran to the bathroom and slammed to door shut. When she stopped she stood up shakily and went and laid down on her bed,

"Meredith are you ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"Yes… No… Oh god Bonnie what have I done?" She panicked

"Shhhhhh It's ok" Bonnie hushed

"But Elena, Oh god she's going to hate me" Meredith mumbled against her pillow

"Oh my god I totally forgot, its Stefan's baby" Bonnie gushed going to touch Meredith's stomach

"Hey! There is no baby, it's probably a false alarm, or I really do have a stomach bug, in case you've forgotten he is a vampire" She sighed slapping Bonnie's hand away

"Maybe we tell Stefan that there is a possibility of a baby in the picture" Bonnie suggested

"Good idea, he is still at Damon's" Meredith said standing up

Elena had just pulled up outside Damon's house, she was sure she was going to get Stefan back, she wanted Damon but she needed Stefan so she would get what she needed first then go get what she wants, she rang the bell and smoothed out her hair and stood up straight, Stefan came to the door

"Hey Stefan, we haven't talked for a few days I thought I'd give you a visit my aunt is back and driving me mad" She said walking in

"Ok…" Stefan said startled

She walked in and walked right into Damon

"OK so now I get confused in case you people haven't noticed this is actually my house, first Stefan wants a place to stay, then Bonnie makes me leave to have 'girls talk' with Meredith, then you waltz in like you own the place, ITS MY HOUSE!" Damon raged

"Chill Damon" Stefan laughed

"Well you two can talk at the boarding house!" He sighed

Just then Meredith and Bonnie burst in, Meredith looked at Stefan and ran over, then she spotted Elena and stopped dead in her tracks and just walked over, Oh no way in hell are them two dating, Elena thought,

"Oh my god, I've had enough I had things planned and you are ruining them GO AWAY!" Damon protested shoving everyone out the door

Bonnie was the last one to leave the house Damon grabbed her on the arm and spun her round

"You don't have to go do you" He whined

"Actually yes I do" She chuckled kissing him and followed the others out the door

When Stefan, Meredith, Elena, Bonnie and now Matt got to the Boarding house Stefan went inside first, he knew that the guardians hadn't taken Mrs Flowers memory away so she would let them in, but he felt he should explain to her alone why he hadn't been for a while,

"Hello Mrs Flowers" Stefan said stepping inside

"Oh Stefan, hello dear, I was so worried you haven't been for a while, I wasn't sure if you had left" She said in her soft voice

"Yes we're back, a lot of things have happened, for one Damon didn't die from the tree attack seconded he is with Bonnie, third me and Elena have split up and well we'll explain the rest now" He said

Stefan and Meredith went up to Stefan's room while Mrs Flowers made some of her special tea, they made some excuses, he said he wanted to get changes and Meredith said that she needed the toilet, they met in his room 5 minutes later, Bonnie also came as well,

"Meredith, sorry I had my phone off" Stefan apologised hugging her

"Well Stefan there is something we need to talk about" Meredith whispered

She went over to Bonnie and held her hand, Bonnie muttered some words and Meredith took a big breath

"Stefan there is a chance that I may or may not be pregnant" Meredith rushed nervously

"What? Wait? How? Me? A Vampire? I don't understand" Stefan stuttered

"Wait it might not be true" Meredith said quickly

"Look lets go downstairs and calm down, we tell Elena and Matt, I'm sure Damon knows and we'll see what's what, I have a pregnancy test in my bag you can take the test but let's just calm down" Bonnie suggested soothingly.

When Meredith and Stefan and Bonnie came downstairs Matt knew that something was up, he could tell by the way they moved, by the way that Meredith stood too close to Stefan and looked at him with more than just friendliness,

"Matt, Elena, Mrs Flowers, there is something they have to tell you" Bonnie spoke first, she looked like the only one that could

"What is it are you two ok" Matt asked worriedly

"I know what it is, the two are dating" Elena snapped

"What, how, I don't understand" Matt stood up

"It's true… but there is more" Meredith said strongly, for some reason she was going back to the Meredith she was before the attacked,

"Go on what else is there" Elena said

"I might be having a baby" She said

"What, no, but, but, but" Elena stuttered obviously struggling to get her head round it

"Elena please don't be mad I need my best friend" Meredith pleaded tears filling her eyes

"Oh ok I can't stay mad at you" She soothed running over and hugging Meredith

Matt just stood there he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, he just slowly sat down and shook his head,

"Meredith shall we go and do the test" Bonnie asked softly

"Yes I think it's a good idea, you know you don't have to act like that me and Elena are ok, I want to be the strong Meredith I was before and that means you need to talk to me normally" Meredith joked

"Well then girls let's do this" Elena said grasping Meredith's hand

Elena felt stupid for the way she had acted, she had been selfish and bitchy and she lost her partner and as sad as she was she wasn't going to lose the best friend anyone could have because of it and she knew that now as she Meredith and Bonnie walked up the stairs hand in hand like soldiers going to battle.

Meredith had just taken the test and was 1 min and 23 seconds into the 3 minutes they had to wait, she had been counting the seconds in her head, Elena and Bonnie was sat on either side of her clasping each other's hands staring at the test on the table in front of them, finally after what felt like eternity the egg timer buzzed and Meredith grabbed the test and looked down at the result.

**Sorry if that was a little short, if you want some more i've told you to let me know, also would love to hear your idea's on what the test should say xxxxx keep reveiwing xxxxx**


	11. everything will be ok

**Ok so this is the last chapter of Misguided Ghost so tell me what you think of it and what i should do next, please read my other story Uncontrollable its different to this but i want your reveiws just the same, I would like to say a big thankyou to David Fishwick, Nightgirl25, Midnightquiver, Borbala, Dai-Light, crazygurl 56 and anyone else that has commented on my story, thankyou for all the support and tell me what you think xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Positive, Meredith's breath caught, she stumbled back only to be caught by Elena who dragged her back to the bed and sat her down

"Meredith, what does it say?" Elena asked worriedly

"P… Positive, how can this be, parents, Stefan, vampire" She stuttered,

"Meredith you're just saying words" Bonnie said

"It's positive, I'm pregnant, No this can't be help me Bonnie there must be a spell" She sobbed

Elena and Bonnie just held her as she sobbed. What am I doing, this isn't me pull yourself together, she thought, she stood up and wiped the rest of the tears away

"We have to tell Stefan" She breathed

Elena and Bonnie stood up and looked at Meredith, she just nodded once and turned on her heel and walked out the room. As she walked down the stairs she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole but she didn't really have anything to worry about did she? Everyone was waiting for her as she came down the stairs she took a deep breath, she could feel her heart in her throat and tried to swallow but her mouth was dry, she walked over to Stefan and pulled his hands out of his arms that he had folded over his chest, she grasped them tightly and looked into his eyes

"Stefan I'm…. I'm pregnant, I'm so sorry, we can get rid of it whatever you want" She said

He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips

"We will do what's best, no decisions are needed at the moment so don't worry" He soothed

"But you're a vampire" She whispered

"Yes and we will deal with that but right now we need to figure out what's best for you" He soothed again

"Well we need to tell my parents, oh god they will kill me" Meredith gasped

"Well they won't I can handle that" Stefan said sly

"Ok well just make them ok with it" Meredith agreed

Bonnie gave Meredith a hug and so did Elena and watched as her and Stefan walked out the door hand in hand, she glanced at Elena who's eyes were flooded with tears a stray one slipped away and she quickly wiped it away, Bonnie put her arm around Elena's shoulders it had been hard for her losing Stefan even if it had been her own fault. Elena lent into Bonnies shoulder and cried Matt came over and pulled Elena into his arms cradling her softly against his chest

"You should go and talk to Damon" Matt whispered

Bonnie nodded she said bye to Mrs Flowers Matt and Elena and jumped in her car and drove away, she felt shaken by what had happened if Meredith was pregnant with Stefan's baby what did this mean for her and Damon? Would she get pregnant to? It was all confusing they were meant to be dead for god's sake and now they can have children. Bonnie shook her head in confusion; she was just round the corner to Damon's. She pulled up and ran to the house and banged on the door, when he opened it she nearly fell through

"Bonnie what is going on?" Damon demanded

"Why didn't u tell me that I could get pregnant" She cried

"I… I didn't think it would matter" He stuttered

"Well Stefan got Meredith pregnant, what if you get me pregnant, I can't get pregnant" She cried hysterically

Damon pulled her in the house and sat her on his knee and cuddled her, she was crying hysterically and he didn't know why, this was Meredith and Stefan's mess not hers why was she crying.

"Bonnie I don't understand why you're crying" He said

"Because what if I get pregnant" She cried

"But you're not" Damon was confused as to why she was so sad

"I know… I think I'm just worried" She said calming down

"So Meredith's pregnant" He smirked

"Yeah what's so funny" Bonnie asked

"My little brother a dad, that'll never work" Damon mocked

"Yeah and you'll be uncle" Bonnie laughed

"Well the uncle is always meant to be the coolest" He said picking Bonnie up and carrying her away

"Mama, Papa, me and Stefan have something to tell you" Meredith breathed

Stefan pulled his hand away from Meredith and wrapped his arm around her waist instead, it had been a mere 4 days since they got together and yet they were so close and so much had happened, of course he knew it could happened but he never thought it would, it had never happened to him and Elena, but then again he and Elena weren't soul mates like he had thought, perhaps Meredith is his soul mate after all everything does happen for a reason. He pulled Meredith closer and she slouched against his side,

"Mama, Papa, I'm pregnant" Meredith announced

Her mom gasped in shocked and fell to the floor in floods of tears, her green emerald dress covering the surrounding floor rippled with every time her body shook with sobs making it look like a bottomless green sea, her dad strode over to Meredith and shook her repeatedly until she stopped fighting it and her head snapped forwards and back. Stefan grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him off and caught Meredith in his arms as she fell to the floor with silent tears streaming steadily down her cheeks, her normal olive tone skin had paled into a sticky white colour, Stefan placed her on the floor and walked over to her dad he grabbed him by the throat and lifted the smallish man to his level ignoring his pleads and gasps of pain as he slowly suffocated, Stefan looked deep into his eyes

"You are shocked that I am with your daughter and shocked that she has gotten pregnant so soon but nothing is unusual, you forget this ever happened and when we told you, you were happy and hugged her and supported her" He commanded

"I am in shock that you are with my daughter and shocked that she is pregnant so soon but nothing is unusual, nothing happened here and when you both told me I was happy for you and hugged her and I will be supportive" He repeated lifelessly

"Good, so what happened here" Stefan questioned

"I hugged my daughter and offered to support you" He replied lifelessly again

Stefan put him down and watched as he rushed to hug Meredith, Stefan walked over to her mom and did the same, then he watched as she stood up and glided towards Meredith, and watched as her face lit with joy, Stefan knew that all would be fine.

**So tell me what you think and what i should do reveiw xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. The end

Hey guys long time no speak well i have been working on other stories called Uncontrollable(Bamon) How to save a live(songfic, Bamon) and If only you hadnt left (Delena) feel free to check them out. I am writing a sequel to this becasue i think too much happened in this to carry it on. The sequel will be called Awake my soul it will be up in a few days to a week ill post again when it is. Hehehe sorry for the wait oh by the way my grammar and details are better so it will be a better one Cant wait to see your posts xxx

xmsdsalvatorex xxx


	13. ITS HERE!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FINALLY i have started the sequel look for it its called Awaken my soul hehee i hope you enjoy xx


End file.
